This study examines the relationship between perinatal factors and the occurrence of seizure disorders in childhood in a large, prospectively studied population. In addition to the central question of etiology, it investigates frequency, prognosis, demographic characteristics, and a number of other aspects of these disorders. Extensive hand review and classification of cases has been completed, and files created. Univariate screen of maternal, obstetric, and pediatric risk factors, and demographic analysis, have been completed. File creation for multivariate analysis is partially complete, and regression analyses have begun. Selected topics of particular clinical relevance are under examination.